Hisoka's Property - revised
by Mitara-Yuki
Summary: After so many years, they meet again, accidentally... He was her mentor, and now, he's claiming that SHE was HIS property... And he will do everything to have her back.. Hisoka X OC Michiyo Zoldyck, a bit of Kuroro X Michiyo, and maybe a little Hisoka X Illumi. Story was revised and some scenes were altered for the better. Well, it's for you to find out. :)
1. Chapter 1: The First Encounter

**\+ Hisoka's Property + [revised] +**

 **\+ Chapter 01 +**

 **\+ The First Encounter +**

* * *

One summer morning at the far end of Mt. Mori, a small private aircraft landed on a plateau nearby.

An image of a girl emerged and got out from the plane. She held up an 'okay' sign to the pilot of the aircraft as it took off again.

The 11–year–old Michiyo Zoldyck just watched the aircraft became smaller in her sight as it flew away back to their manor. She paid no heed when her purple - black, bob - cut hair was already a mess due to the wind from the plane.

She was constantly on–training since she was three, but for some reasons, her training became secret when she turned six. That was the time when her brother Killua was born.

So today, she's here in this mountain for another training scheduled by her father, Silva Zoldyck.

Michiyo took her phone from her side pocket and dialed some numbers from it. She waited until three rings before her call was answered.

"Yes, Michiyo?" The familiar authoritative voice of her father responded on the other line.

"I'm already here in Mt. Mori, Papa. When are you going to arrive here?" Michiyo asked while she sat under a huge tree to get some shelter from the sun's scorching heat.

"Actually, I have something to tell you regarding that matter."

"What's that?" Michiyo's forehead wrinkled a bit.

"I need to postpone your training this time. I had an emergency rendezvous and it will take me four days to accomplish that. Perhaps, we will just reschedule your training next month."

"Hmm, okay. No problem, Papa." She was disappointed that her training will be postponed once again, but she hid it perfectly. This was not the first time it happened though.

"I'll just send an aircraft there to fetch you."

"Uhm, Papa, can I stay here for a while? I'll just wander around in this mountain first then I'll go home after a week, can I?" Michiyo asked in a bit of pleading voice. She didn't want to go home just yet when she thought of her mother.

"Okay, I'll give you two days."

"Two days are fine. Thank you." She answered sweetly.

"Take care of yourself and beep me if anything goes wrong, understood?" Silva reminded to her only daughter.

"Yes, Papa." Michiyo uttered as they ended the call. She put her phone back in her black short – pants' side pocket as she stretched out her arms.

"Alright! Two days to explore this mountain!" She stood up excitedly as she looked to her left and to her right. "Where am I going to start?"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Zoldyck mansion, Silva just finished talking to her only daughter when all of a sudden, his wife Kikyo rushed inside his office room.

"Anata! You scheduled another training for Michiyo again, didn't you?!" She asked in her usual screeching voice as she stood up mightily in front of the silver–haired patriarch of the Zoldycks. "We already knew that she didn't need those training anymore since she was just a replacement for – "

"I know." Silva firmly interrupted his wife. "But she still needs to be trained. She's still a Zoldyck and will still accept jobs for the family. Don't worry, she didn't have training today. She will just roam around and will get back home after two days."

"Two days? Fine. And when she gets back, she'll continue her piano lessons." Kikyo retorted.

"Whatever you wish." Silva answered submissively.

Silva's wife seemed contented with his answer as she immediately left the room.

* * *

It was already past noon.

The scorching summer breeze began to send uneasy and irritating feeling to Michiyo. Actually, she already lost the excitement of exploring the mountains because of the annoying feeling of the summer heat brought to her senses.

She was walking along the rows of the trees when she thought of going home instead of further scouting this area. She was about to increase her pace when something caught her attention.

Michiyo stopped where she saw a small lake. It was almost invisible because of the leaves of the trees that covered the entrance of it. She jumped over the bushes and pulled the tree branches out of her way so she could go through.

' _This is perfect!'_ Michiyo exclaimed to herself as she approached the clear lake that was decorated by huge rocks at its side. Molds and algae were all over the rocks that gave an impression that nobody's gone here for a long time.

She examined her surroundings to make sure that she's the only one there. After a moment of checking, she decided to take a quick dip in the inviting lake in front of her.

Michiyo took off her pair of black boots and touched the water with her bare feet. The lake water was icy cold and her feet could feel the chill. She untied the obi around her waist.

She was about to take off her black kimono when all of a sudden she heard a strange noise not far from where she was.

Her mind became alert in an instant. She hurriedly tied her obi back around her waist as she walked towards where she heard the faint noise. She concealed herself at the back of the bushes and took a peek on the other side not far from the lake.

She saw a man standing with his back facing her. He had red–orange hair that extended to his back that almost hugged his neck. He also had lean and muscular back, as shown in his fitted red shirt.

There's another man with brown, mid–back hair who stood in front of the other man. Based on the brown–haired man's position, they are fighting. But it seems that the red–haired man is not in his fighting stance since he just had his hand downward while he held something.

' _Is it a piece of paper?'_ Michiyo asked to herself. _'No, it is a piece of card.'_ She curiously watched and waited as to what will happen next.

She could sense that the man who's holding a card in his hand was kind of freaky. She could feel the chill running through her spine just by gazing at him. It was the same impression she had when she's with her eldest brother and her grandfather.

The brown–haired man attacked the other man with his huge knife. The man who's holding a card easily dodged the attacks just by leaning to his sides. The other man kept on attacking the red–haired man but to his dismay, he couldn't even touch the other man's hair.

Based on the speed and evasive skills of the freaky man, Michiyo could say that this man was not an ordinary one. She could clearly see that the other man with huge knife moved pretty fast compared to an average, normal person. But the weird man with a card was much faster to dodge the other man's attacks.

Then and there, in a blink of an eye, the brown–haired man's head was suddenly decapitated. His head bounced when it fell on the ground as his headless body slowly fell just next to his head.

Michiyo's purple eyes became wide in amazement. She didn't even see what happened. Seconds ago, the other man was just attacking this man. Then all of a sudden, he was already beheaded in just one wave of the red–haired man's hand with a card.

' _He was sure so fast that I didn't even see his hand moved!'_

She was accustomed to her family members with exceptional movement speed as well, but she was still amazed on what she just witnessed. She's absolutely sure that this red–haired man is not an ordinary person and also a deadly one.

Michiyo's pressed lips gradually formed a smile. And from a small smile, it formed into a grin.

Yes, she's grinning in excitement and curiosity. Her curiosity was intensely aroused on how powerful this man was. Because this was the first time in her 11 years of existence that she saw an extraordinary man with, she thought, had extraordinary skills.

Moreover, she could still feel the shudder through her spine with just a mere sight of the red–haired man. And to her confusion, she only felt this way when she's with her father, grandfather and eldest brother. That was because she clearly knew that they are stronger than her.

' _Maybe he can be a match to Aniki? Or to my father maybe? Or to Grandpa?'_ Michiyo thought to herself.

If ever, he will be the first person that she thought that can be a match to her ancestors. Seriously, she hadn't met anyone that can be an equal opponent to them.

She gazed at the weird man once again, but to her surprise, he already disappeared!

' _Where did he go?!'_ She scanned through her left and to her right but she couldn't see him.

She was about to go, but then, she felt a sudden chill at her back. It seemed like there's some kind of powerful aura at her back that sent chill and shudder into her senses.

Her eyes became wide when realization hit her face.

Was she drowned in her own thoughts that she was not able to anticipate that this will happen? Where did her senses go?

She knew that it was too late, but she still alerted her mind and body. She immediately turned to her back and stepped backward to avoid anything that she could face.

There, she saw the red–haired man, standing mightily in front of her. He was just staring at her with his yellow, narrow eyes, devoid of any emotions.

However, she could clearly feel the malicious aura he's continuously emitting. Together with a murderous and deathly aura, it was so clear to her, she was faced in a sure danger.

Her mind was telling her that she should run away.

Yes, she is a Zoldyck, but there's a little voice inside her head saying she should escape since she'll be no match with the opponent.

She knew it as well, but the problem was, her body couldn't move! She was in her fighting stance, but she was so sure that she was unable to move her body.

In an instant, the red–haired man caught Michiyo's small neck and grasped it firmly.

Michiyo didn't even see the attack approaching. She just realized that her bare feet weren't able to touch the ground at the moment.

The strange man held her high and leveled her with his face.

* * *

 **x**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I did not own Hunter X Hunter.

 **Author's Note:**

 ***Storyline:** This chapter was set up 7 years before the HXH story began in Anime. **  
**

 ***Papa -** Michiyo's endearment to his father

* **Mt. Mori –** a fictional mountain that I created

* **Obi** – sash tied at the back of a kimono

 ***Brown – haired man** – minor original character

* **Aniki –** Michiyo's address to her eldest brother

How was it? This was the revised story of my original fic 'Hisouka's Property.' Some scenes were altered and characterization of canon characters were improved (slightly – Lol!). Names were also spelled correctly this time.

Well, I hope you will still like it this way.

Kindly drop some reviews, flames, comments or suggestions. Will greatly appreciate them!

Thanks!

 **Mitara – Yuki**


	2. Chapter 2: Hisoka

**\+ Hisoka's Property + [revised] +**

 **\+ Chapter 02 +**

 **\+ Hisoka +**

* * *

The red–haired man, about 21 years of age, firmly gripped the girl's dainty neck. He could clearly see the pain that was marred on the girl's pale face when he suddenly caught her neck and clutched it tightly.

He actually knew that the girl was in the lake a while ago. He was about to go towards her but he was stopped by the sudden attack of the brown–haired man.

The man was a hunter. He claimed that he wanted to avenge the death of his brother whom he killed several years ago.

Honestly, he couldn't even remember who that brother he was talking about. So he just killed the man just to finish his sentiments.

Then, something fortunate happened.

The girl at the lake went near his location as he could clearly sense that the girl hid at the back of the bushes not far from him.

Based on the scattered aura the girl had, she doesn't know Nen, and yet, not so ordinary one.

' _She couldn't even dodge this attack'._ The red–haired young man, Hisoka, thought to himself as he flashed an evil grin.

He even emitted more hostile aura to scare the girl before he could kill her.

He loved to scare people to death. That even in their death, his victims were still frightened by him.

He saw the girl flinched because of his treacherous energy. He could see the small beads of sweat on her forehead and the pain that was clearly tainted on the girl's pale appearance.

However, he couldn't sense that she was afraid of him.

His narrow eyes became narrower when he thought of that.

' _Hmph! This little bear was not afraid of me.'_ Hisoka muttered to himself. ' _There's no reason that you'll never be afraid of me, unless, you can fight at least.'_

Then all of a sudden, as if on cue, the girl tightly gripped Hisoka's arm with both of her hands.

Even though her hands were small, her nails became sharp and it pierced through Hisoka's white skin.

Hisoka could feel the nerves and nails of the small hands that were clutching his arm so determinedly.

He paid no heed to the sharp pain in his arm as he just raised an eyebrow while amusement passed on his evil expression. He made his wicked grin even wider as if seeing a delightful meal in front of him.

"So, you can fight, huh?" Hisoka uttered in a playful but devilish tone.

He even tightened the grip around the girl's dainty neck as fresh blood started to drip from the purple–black headed girl. Hisoka licked his lips with the mere sight of blood from the girl's nape.

"I'd love to see you covered with your own blood **,** hime–chan." He excitedly uttered.

Right then and there, he abruptly threw the girl towards the huge tree at his right that sent her prey flying.

Her body curled in agony as she reached her neck that was already bloodied, shrieking in pain when she hit the nearby tree.

Hisoka kept the evil grin on his face while he watched the girl regained her composure as she stood up.

Her short, hime–cut hair was already messed up with mixed dust and sweat. Her awfully pale skin was already covered with bruises and blood, especially her face and neck.

He's so sure that he already showed her that he was indeed dangerous, so she should be afraid and already trembling in fear at this point.

But still, Hisoka couldn't feel that the girl was afraid of him.

He was still amused with the girl when an interesting thought crossed his twisted mind.

He was about to approach the girl when all of a sudden, he sensed something that was fast approaching towards him.

He leaned backwards to avoid that something.

As a result, a rifle bullet was pinned down on a tree near him. Someone was trying to kill him again from afar.

Hisoka's grin was wiped out because of another interruption he had as of the moment.

"How dare you interrupted my playtime?" He uttered irately. He glanced at the girl for a while then turned at the source of the bullet. "Let me kill you first so I can continue playing."

* * *

Hisoka suddenly appeared at the back of a young man who's holding a rifle.

The man covered himself at a great distance at the back of a huge tree to avoid detection. Obviously, he was trying to kill Hisoka.

But no matter how far he was, Hisoka could easily sense where his exact location was.

"I don't care if you want revenge or whatever reason you have. I just want to kill you because you interrupted my playtime." Hisoka uttered in a dangerous tone as he waved his hand swiftly towards the man's neck.

The young man couldn't even react when all of a sudden, his head was already decapitated from his body.

Both his head and body fell on the ground at the same time from the huge tree.

"Hmph! Such a nuisance." He uttered as he turned back to look for his new 'toy.'

But to his amusement, the little girl whom he's playing a while ago was actually following him.

He could clearly sense her 15 meters away from his location even though she tried to hide her presence from him.

Hisoka's excitement flared up once again when he remembered his twisted idea a while ago.

He regained his wicked grin on his pale face as he walked towards the little girl's direction.

' _This time, I will make sure that I will really enjoy playing you, hime–chan.'_ He excitedly thought as he licked his lips in anticipation.

In a fraction of second, he disappeared.

When he reappeared, he was already in front of the girl's slightly shocked face, hiding at the back of a huge tree not far from him.

"Boo!"

* * *

Michiyo stepped back in fright when all of a sudden, the red–haired man appeared in front of her face.

He moved so fast that she couldn't even tell where he'll be going every time he disappears.

Actually, she already had the chance to escape a while ago.

When the freaky man was interrupted by another assassin, she should have used that chance to escape and save her life.

But she did not do it. Part of her mind was cursing her on what she just did.

' _Aniki will surely punish me if he'll know about this. He was always reminding me to run away if I'm not sure that I can match my opponent.'_ Michiyo shook her thought away.

Her curiosity won that's why she was now caught once again by the deadly man in front of her.

' _I was just curious about this man. I felt that he's so strong when he grasped my neck a while ago. Though I managed to pierce him with my sharp nails, he seemed not hurt. What kind of creature is this man? Is he human?'_ Back of her mind defended.

So now, she was faced with a great danger once again because of her curiosity.

The man emitted his malicious aura once again.

Even though the man did not touch her, she could clearly feel that she was seemed to be pushed by some powerful force.

Michiyo stepped backward to search for support. Her hand reached the branches from a tree nearby as she clasped the limbs hoping that it would support her body.

She did not know what happen next.

All of a sudden, she could feel that her whole energy was instantly drained from her body. She couldn't support her own weight and her knees were trembling.

Moreover to Michiyo's surprise, she's starting to feel an indescribable heat feeling from inside her body. It seemed that there's a steam-like feeling inside of her that's gonna explode any moment.

' _What's happening to me? I couldn't move and I couldn't hold my own weight! What did he do to me?'_ Michiyo muttered in shock as she held a branch of tree while her right hand held her knees to support her body to stand still.

She caught a glimpse of somewhat faint steam–like clouds from her hand. She traced it and found out that she was covered by this steam–like haze. It looked like a vaporized steam from a kettle.

' _Am I gonna die soon? What's happening to me?'_ Michiyo shook her head in her thoughts. ' _No! It can't be!'_ She muttered while she gradually lost her balance.

Her energy was already drained as she felt the heat inside her body augmented.

She clutched her chest while she slowly fell on the ground. She curled up in pain while breathing heavily. It seems like all of the air in her lungs were drained out as well.

Michiyo couldn't decipher what's happening to her body but she still couldn't accept her fate. She wanted to fight this scorching feeling that's slowly consuming her energy but to no avail.

' _What did he do to me? Is it a spell or a magic? Impossible!'_ She asked to herself as she gazed at the weird man in front of her.

He was sitting on a huge rock as he intently watched her predicament with a hellish grin on his face.

* * *

x

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I did not own HxH.

 **Author's Note:**

 ***Hime–chan –** Hisoka's endearment to Michiyo as his prey.

 ***Young man/Sniper –** minor original character

 **Mitara – Yuki**


	3. Chapter 3: A Tempting Offer

**\+ Hisoka's Property + [revised] +**

 **\+ Chapter 03 +**

 **\+ A Tempting Offer** +

* * *

Meanwhile, Hisoka was just staring at the girl in front of him. He could clearly see the pain and struggle of his new 'toy' while she experienced the forced opening of her aura node.

He intentionally opened her node because he knew that she could die if she wouldn't be able to control the flowing of her aura outward her body.

' _But then again, based on her scattered aura, it is impossible for her to survive.'_ Hisoka thought to himself. ' _Too bad, she'll die too soon. I would need to look for a new 'toy'.'_

"What did you do to me?" The girl suddenly asked in a hoarse voice.

Though she's in pain, she still managed to shot a sharp glare at Hisoka. Her body was still curled on the ground while she clasped her stomach and chest. Beads of sweat were all over her forehead and her lips abruptly became dry.

"Nothing. I didn't do anything to you. I didn't even touch you, hime–chan." He retorted in a playful tone, feigning innocence.

"Why, you… After I survive this, I'm gonna kill you." The girl uttered in pain. Though she's threatening, her voice was still weak.

Hisoka's eyebrow rose as he laughed aloud on what he heard. "My, my… You couldn't even stand, and you still have the guts to say that you'll gonna kill me?"

"Of course… I'm not born as an assassin for nothing…" The girl said as she shut her eyes.

She was still in agony while her aura was drastically flowing outward her body.

"You were born as an assassin? Or you're dreaming to become one? You're kidding me, right?" He uttered mockingly as he continued to laugh.

"Damn you!" She exclaimed.

"How can you kill me if you're already dead, hime–chan?" Hisoka just raised an eyebrow at her as he watched her gradually lost her energy in her body.

* * *

" _ **I told you to run away if you're sure that you are no match to your opponent. Fighting is useless if you're already dead. How can you prove that you're worth to be a Zoldyck, then?"**_

Michiyo could hear her eldest brother's stoic voice that kept on ringing inside her head. Her body was still arched on the ground as she clasped her chest in pain.

She was still struggling in agony when an image of her father flashed in her mind. She could see her father's calm face.

It reminded her how he trusted her regarding with their training. He always told her that she should become stronger to manage the family's business someday. Her father believed that she could also be an heir for the Zoldyck business.

But how can she fulfill that trusted hope if she'll give in to this agony she's going through?

She slowly opened her eyes on the thought of it.

Of course, she will fight. She will never give up that easily. She's a Zoldyck for god's sake.

Michiyo tried hard to recollect her composure. She clamped the branches of the trees near her as she used it to have a support on her weight.

It seemed that her energy was already drained. She faced the weird man and even though she's really weary at the moment, she still managed to flash a death glare at him.

"You, freaky man, we're not yet done. As I've said a while ago, I'm gonna kill you." She threatened in a weak voice.

The weird man flashed an implausible look at her. His slim eyebrow just rose once again at her and his annoying grin was still plastered on his white face, obviously mocking her at her current state.

Michiyo leaned on the huge tree beside her since she could not yield any further.

She's still trying to stand up on her own but the task seemed so impossible at the moment, which really pissed her off.

' _Damn it! This should not happen! I need to fight! I need to kill this weirdo, or he'll gonna kill me for sure.'_ Michiyo thought.

She was about to approach the weird man, but it seemed like her body couldn't take it anymore. She gradually lost her consciousness as darkness filled her senses.

Her body already gave in.

* * *

' _How come she still had the strength to threaten me in that state?'_ Hisoka thought amusedly. ' _This kid is really something. I don't know if she's just stubborn or just stupid enough to know her current situation.'_

Hisoka shook his head. ' _I think I will change my plans a bit. Maybe I can let her live for a while so I can play with her even more. And I'll see if she can really kill me.'_ He thought while his grin became even wider.

The girl tried to approach him but she already fainted.

Hisoka swiftly caught the girl just in time before her body could fall on the ground.

He held the girl on her shoulder to prevent her from falling.

Hisioka decided to bring her in a cave he saw earlier which was not too far from the lake.

' _Hmm, there's sudden change of plans. So maybe I can stay in this mountain for a bit longer.'_ Hisoka thought while he laid the girl on the ground inside the cave.

He just sat on the other side while he took out his deck of cards out of nowhere. He started to pile up the cards while waiting for his new 'toy' to wake up.

' _This will be interesting…'_

* * *

After several hours, Michiyo already woke up.

She slowly got up as she realized that she's in an unfamiliar place.

' _Where am I?'_ She looked around and it seemed that she's inside a small cave. ' _How did I get here?'_

She tried to remember what happened to her a while ago as her eyes became wide when she recalled it.

At the same time, she heard a 'flick' sound at her back.

She automatically turned to look at the source of the noise.

There, she saw the weird, red–haired man sitting on the other side of the cave. He's stacking up his deck of card into a pyramid–like tower and it seemed like it was oblivious to him that she's already awake.

' _Why he's still here? And why am I still with him? What's happening?'_ Michiyo shook her head a bit in confusion.

"So, you're still alive?" The freaky man uttered, not looking at her as he piled up his cards one at a time.

"That was also my question. Why am I still alive? You had all the chance to kill me, but you didn't do it." Michiyo sarcastically uttered.

"Let us say, I changed my mind." The red–haired man held a piece of card between his slender fingers. "I had some better plans in mind." He flicked the card as it revealed an image of the Queen of Hearts.

Michiyo's forehead wrinkled while she flashed a puzzled look.

"Want to learn something new? I will teach you something that you can use for the rest of your life." He uttered while he still had his wicked grin on his white face as he approached her.

"And what is that?" Michiyo raised an eyebrow.

"I will teach you Nen. That feeling you experienced a while ago, that is Nen. I'll teach you how to control and use it." He casually uttered.

Michiyo's eyes became narrow in suspicion. "Don't fool me. How can I trust you? I know you wanted to kill me. And now, you will teach me about the Nen that you're saying?"

"Alright. No problem. Then maybe I should be get going now. It's such a waste that you will not have a chance to become 10 times stronger with this Nen. Moreover, you will not have a chance to do everything you wanted to do with this crap." He said very casually while he shrugged his shoulders.

He turned to his back as he walked towards the entrance of the cave.

Michiyo halted on what she heard.

' _Becomes 10 times stronger? Can do everything what you wanted? Is that Nen he was talking about that powerful? If I could learn Nen, is there a possibility that Grandpa can consider me now as the heir? Or even stop my mother in making me attend those parties? And maybe I can win over Aniki?'_

She stopped in her own thoughts when she saw that the man was already leaving the cave.

"Wait!" She yelled to stop him.

The man stopped at the entrance of the cave but he did not turn to look at her.

"Hmm?"

"Okay, I agree. I accept your offer to teach me that Nen." Michiyo uttered. "I know that you want something in return. What do you want, or how much do you want?"

* * *

Hisoka's wicked grin became even wider when he heard the girl's statements.

He didn't care about her monetary offer; he never needed money or even her 'something in return' lines.

The thing that most excited him was the fact that he already had the full control over his new 'toy'. His plans were all going well, as he expected, of course.

' _You're already mine, hime–chan. And you will only die in my hands.'_ Hisoka thought to himself which made him so excited that his adrenaline rush gushed up once again.

His bloodlust made him licked his own lips in excitement.

Hisoka tried hard to calm himself with his anticipation as he managed to control his voice.

"What made you change your mind, hime–chan?" He asked casually after he turned to face her.

"Just make sure that I will become 10 times stronger with that Nen you're saying, and we're all good." The girl determinedly uttered.

"Definitely." He said in assurance.

The girl gazed at him for the meantime, as if gauging how truthful his words are. Then, she heaved out a deep sigh.

"By the way, I'm Michiyo. You are?"

"You can call me Hisoka."

"Hisoka." She repeated. "When are we going to start? And how long will it take?"

"We can start now. And it will take years, depends on your capacity." He answered.

"It will take years?!" Michiyo shouted. ' _How the hell I can tell this to my father without lying? Darn it!'_ "Is there a way to shorten this training?"

"Depends." Hisoka shrugged his shoulders.

Michiyo sighed. "Okay. Wait. I need to make a phone call."

She walked a few steps away from Hisoka as she input some numbers in her phone.

* * *

x

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I know for a fact that Nen will not make you literally 10 times stronger as it depends upon the person's capabilities, but come on, guys, Hisoka was the one who said it so it doesn't mean it was really true. *wink*

 **Mitara – Yuki**


	4. Chapter 4: Learning Nen

**\+ Hisoka's Property + [revised] +**

 **\+ Chapter 04 +**

 **\+ Learning Nen** +

* * *

On the other side of the continent.

Silva Zoldyck approached his aimed mansion where his two targets were located. He was at the very end of the city in the West.

He was about to enter the manor when his phone vibrated inside his pocket.

He took a cover from one of the huge posts nearby as he answered the call when he saw that it was from his daughter.

"Yes, Michiyo?"

"Papa, I need to ask for something." Michiyo's unsure voice uttered from the other line.

"What's that?"

"Uhm, Papa, can I have an indefinite leave?"

"For what reason?"

"I encountered someone here in the mountains. I will undergo some sort of training with him and it will take me some months or years to complete. So, can I have a leave? Please?" She uttered in a pleading voice with a hint of desperation.

Silva didn't answer for a while. ' _And who might be that bastard she encountered in the mountain? How did he make my daughter decide like this for herself?'_

"Papa? Do I have your permission? I promise I will be stronger. And when I get back, I will work double." She desperately added.

"Okay. Promise me you'll take care of yourself there, understood?"

"I promise. Thank you, Papa."

After they ended the call, Silva composed a text message and sent it to his eldest son. He then proceeded to his target mansion to finish his work load.

* * *

Meanwhile, Illumi was walking along the endless hallway of their mansion heading to his room, when he heard his message tone. He took his phone as he read the message from his father.

" _ **Illumi, check on Michiyo in Mt. Mori. Make sure that she's fine."**_

The eldest son of the Zoldyck put his phone back in his pocket after reading the message.

He was about to go to his room, but he turned back to comply with his father's command. He will head to Mt. Mori today to check on his only sister.

' _What kind of trouble are you in this time, Michiyo'?_ Illumi stoically thought to himself.

* * *

' _Good thing that my father agreed to my request. I didn't expect it though.'_ Michiyo thought to herself as she followed Hisoka who already went outside the cave.

"So, what are we going to do now? Do I need to do something first?" She asked while she stood in front of him.

Hisoka approached her while his impish grin seemed to never fade on his white face. He extended his hand near her head.

"I'll open your aura node once again. It is the same feeling you experienced a while ago, but this time, it will be mild. You must learn how to keep your aura from leaking away from your body. That is called **Ten***." Hisoka explained.

Michiyo contemplated for a while.

She still didn't trust him that much, but she already agreed to this training. So she didn't have a choice but to comply and somehow trust her ' **sensee** *' in this.

She relaxed her senses and nodded in acknowledgement.

"I got it."

Hisoka pushed open Michiyo's aura node as he emitted a mild amount of aura to open her **shoukos** *.

Michiyo felt the burning feeling inside of her once again.

However, unlike what she felt a while ago, this feeling did not convey that dangerous and shudder feeling. This one was likely more calming and relaxed.

She could feel the force from Hisoka's aura that seemed to push her body even though he's not touching her.

"I already opened your aura node. Can you see the aura flowing away? You need to learn how to keep that from leaking away from your body."

Michiyo looked at her skin. She could see a shroud–like image that kept on leaking away from her. It seemed like her body was emitting some steam–like fluid.

And according to Hisoka, she needed to keep this vapor–like shroud flowing through and around her body but not away from her body.

' _How the hell can I do that?'_ Michiyo thought to herself.

She was still thinking on how she can do that keeping her aura flowing thing.

In all honesty, she didn't have any idea. So she just kept her body relaxed while she stood there.

Hisoka got back from his sitting position on the huge rock.

While Michiyo still wondering on how to keep her aura, she noticed that the leaks of her energy lessen as she stood still. That was when she thought of a way to keep her aura flowing around her body.

' _I think I already got it.'_ She sat on the ground while she maintained her relaxed stance. _'The more I moved my body, the more my energy will leak. I think I need to stay still for a moment and let's see what will happen.'_

She even closed her eyes to have a better meditation.

Meanwhile, Hisoka just stared at Michiyo's relaxed form while his wide grin seemed to never fade away on his face.

' _She already figured out the key to control her aura. Impressive. I wonder what her Hatsu–type is.'_ Hisoka thought while still had his mischievous smirk.

* * *

Michiyo continuously practiced **Ten** * the whole day.

She collapsed herself on the ground in exhaustion for almost 30 hours of meditation.

"Whew! It was so tiring!" She uttered while she kept on breathing heavily due to fatigue. "I'm just sitting and meditating the whole day but I felt like my energy was drained. It's worse than my training in our house."

"Training?" Hisoka curiously inquired.

"Yeah. Training since birth." Michiyo answered while spreading her arms on the ground.

"What's your family name, hime–chan?"

"Zoldyck. I'm Michiyo Zoldyck."

"So, you are really an assassin?" Hisoka laughed mockingly. "I thought you're just daydreaming yesterday."

"Shut up! I told you, I'm an assassin." Michiyo uttered as she got up.

Hisoka paid no heed. "Alright. Rest time is over. Go back to training, little Zoldyck."

Michiyo just rolled her eyes as she returned to her position to meditate once again.

' _So this new 'toy' I have is actually a Zoldyck assassin. How fortunate I am to have an extraordinary 'toy'.'_

He giggled with his own thoughts. ' _The Nen I am teaching her will not go to waste. And I will make sure that I will make the most out of this before I harvest the fruit of my labor.'_

* * *

Midnight came.

Michiyo was still practicing Ten while Hisoka, on the other hand, still piling up his cards into a pyramid.

Hisoka was just in his own world when all of a sudden, he felt something off.

He sensed a very light aura not far from their location.

Though it immediately faded away, he could say that the person he sensed a while ago could conceal his or her Nen impressively.

' _And who is it this time? Another nuisance?'_ Hisoka thought while he stood up.

He left Michiyo as he went at the back of the bushes and trees, searching for the aura he felt.

He followed the stranger's aura and it led him into a secluded area, 20 meters away from Michiyo's location.

It was already midnight and the only light he can see was the moon's bright shine.

However, he still managed to catch the nuisance that led him here as he threw a piece of sharp card towards the adversary.

He was not sure if he hit him or her but he was sure that this person already stopped running and resolved to face him instead.

"Already tired of running and decided to face your death instead? Good decision of yours there." Hisoka uttered in a dangerous tone while he held another piece of sharp card between his slender fingers.

He emitted his dangerous aura and let his bloodlust gushed up as adrenaline rushed through his nerves.

His adversary then revealed himself under the moonlight sky.

Though it was still dark, Hisoka could clearly see his opponent's long, black hair, as well as his awfully pale skin. Black cat–like eyes were revealed under the moonlight followed by his deathly aura.

Hisoka raised an eyebrow when he thought that this person was somewhat familiar to him. He knew that he already seen him but he couldn't recall where and when.

"I have no intention to fight. I just wanted to check on something. But if you insist, that's fine." The man uttered in a monotone voice.

That's when Hisoka remembered who this person was.

"I will guess. You wanted to check on your little sister, do you?" Hisoka's tone altered from dangerous into a playful one.

"Say… Do you have plans on killing her?"

"As for now? None."

The long–haired man, Illumi Zoldyck, did not answer. He just gazed at Michiyo's direction 20 meters away.

"I see." He turned to gaze at the red-haired man once again. "Do you still want to have a fight with me?"

"As for now? No. Maybe some other time? I am sure this will not be our last encounter with each other." Hisoka uttered with his usual grin on his face.

"I agree." The Zoldyck turned his back from the jester as he dashed away to leave the mountain.

' _Hmm, another interesting 'toy'. I never thought that Zoldycks can be interesting to play with.'_ Hisoka giggled with his own thoughts. _'After I'm done with your little sister, you will be the next in line, big brother Zoldyck.'_

* * *

x

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* **sensee** – master / teacher

* **shoukos** – aura nodes

* **Ten** – This part was from Wikipedia article about nen.

There, Illumi checking on Michiyo. That's the reason why Silva agreed to Michiyo's request. Well, please do share some reviews guys. Next chapters will have a bit of mild romance. *wink*

 **Mitara – Yuki**


	5. Chapter 5: Chillin'

**\+ Hisoka's Property + [revised] +**

 **\+ Chapter 05 +**

 **\+ Chillin'** +

* * *

Several months passed.

Michiyo and Hisoka were in the lake, doing their usual midnight bath routine once again. They developed this habit of bathing in the pond after their everyday training.

"Hime–chan, I'm just wondering, do Zoldycks are really like that?" Hisoka suddenly asked while his body was dipped in the cool lake water.

He was on the other side, while Michiyo was on the other end.

"What do you mean?" Michiyo asked, not moving from her spot, eyes were closed.

"I haven't seen you smile since we met, never. Do Zoldycks didn't know how to smile? Is it because you keep on killing people that's why you do not smile anymore? How about me? I can always smile even when I'm killing people." Hisoka uttered while he made his grin on his face even wider.

Michiyo just gazed at Hisoka.

She was with him for almost four months now, and she still couldn't decipher his weird attitude.

He was surely unique and so weird that he will just sit on one place, stacking up his deck of cards while she practiced and meditate. Sometimes, he will just laugh by himself without having any reasons at all.

That's the same scenario every day, for four months now.

"We don't need emotions. Those emotions were taken away from us since our training started." Michiyo plainly answered.

"So, you're all sad? Or you're just like killing machines that don't know how to chill sometimes?"

"As I've said, my family doesn't have any emotions at all."

"Fine! But can you smile just for once?"

"For what?"

"For me."

"And why?"

"I just want it…"

"I don't want."

"But why?"

"It's unnecessary."

"Hmph! I'm teaching you Nen. I'm just asking for your smile, and you can't give it?" Hisoka raised an eyebrow at her.

Michiyo couldn't help but to stare at Hisoka with an implausible look on her face.

' _What's happening on this weirdo?'_ She couldn't voice it aloud, as she grew some little respect for being her Nen **sensee*** as well.

Hisoka kept his arms folded in front of his bare chest.

He humped deliberately, obviously making it loud for her to hear.

Michiyo rolled her eyes in mock disbelief.

Hisoka was more childish than her youngest brother, Kalluto, in times like this.

She sighed in exasperation and confusion on what to do with her childish mentor.

She remained in her spot in the lake while she turned her back to look at the other direction.

"Hisoka, stop that." She said as if giving a word to a three–year old kid.

Hisoka just loudly humped once again.

Michiyo sighed once more, ignoring her weird mentor.

Then all of a sudden, a big splash of water hit her square in the face.

She snapped to retrieve her poise when she saw Hisoka splashing water waves towards her.

"Hisoka!"

Her mentor didn't pay any heed. Instead, he gave her a bigger splash.

She didn't dodge it. She managed to create a big splash as well and it hit Hisoka.

They kept on throwing big splashes of water to each other while Hisoka laughed and Michiyo frowned.

* * *

In four months' time, Michiyo already mastered Ten.

She's now practicing the next phase of her training, which was called **Zetsu** *. She's been doing this for almost a week now.

' _Hisoka said that I should try to close all of my aura node to stop the flowing of my aura. In that way, if I can successfully do that, I can conceal my Nen perfectly and I can also sense other's aura. Then it will be good for spying.'_ Michiyo muttered under her breath.

She grinned while she kept on thinking of ways to maximize this Nen that she's learning. It seemed that she could really make a use of it, especially in her missions.

On that way, maybe his Grandfather can at least appreciate her more and her mother might allow her into trainings.

She was in the middle of meditation when her phone rang. She frowned when she saw that the call was from her mother.

She fought the urge to ignore the call, but she still answered it.

"Yes, Okaa-sama?"

"Michiyo! Where are you?! When are you going back home?! It's been four months and you're not yet coming back! Do you know that you still have a family and job here?!" Her mother's usual screeching voice seemed to crush her phone screen in its intensity.

She just rolled her eyes in irritation. "I can't go home yet, Okaa-sama. I'm in the middle of an important training."

"I already told you that you don't need that! You still have pending lessons here! And you still have many external gatherings that you needed to attend to! That is your job, nothing else!" Kikyo exclaimed from the other line.

' _But I don't like those jobs! The hell I care!'_ Michiyo muttered under her breath. "I know. But this will only take more months maybe. I'll go home soon."

"I want you to go home as soon as possible, Michiyo! Or I'll hunt you down wherever you are and drag you back here in the mansion!" Kikyo warned her in a dangerous tone.

' _Like if you'll find me.'_ "Yes, Okaa-sama. I'll go home soon." ' _Maybe next year.'_ Michiyo added to herself. Then they ended the call.

"Darn it! I need to learn this Nen fast, so I can have an excuse not to go to social gatherings and take my piano lessons." Michiyo murmured. "God, I hate those lessons and parties!"

"So, are they already missing you?" The usual playful voice of her mentor asked from her back.

Michiyo turned to look at the owner of the voice. "Not really. They're just disturbing me."

Hisoka snickered on her pissed mood.

"Do you want to go home? You can go home for a while and let's just resume this training afterwards." He uttered casually while he sat under a huge tree.

"No! I don't want to go home yet. I needed to learn this Nen before I can go home." ' _I'm afraid I can't go out again if I will go home this early.'_ Michiyo added to herself.

"So you should train better. Practice Zetsu perfectly so you can advance to the next phase. You haven't reached halfway, hime–chan."

Michiyo didn't answer. She returned to her meditation while Hisoka went back to his own world once again, sitting on one spot and piling up his cards into a pyramid.

Hisoka still had his grin on his face as he piled up his cards.

' _That's it, hime–chan. I know that you will never leave because you haven't had yet the power you're dreaming of. Let me control you for a while. And when you're already resilient, then, maybe that's the time that I can kill you myself.'_ Hisoka giggled in his own thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Zoldyck mansion, Silva was in his office, when his father, Zeno Zoldyck entered his receiving chamber.

"Can I come in?" The older Zoldyck uttered.

"Yes, father?" Silva answered as he turned his gaze to his father who already came inside.

"I heard that you let Michiyo stayed in Mt. Mori to have training with someone. Is that true?" Zeno asked straightforwardly to his only son.

"That's true."

"We already know that she doesn't need it, Silva. It would be useless. In the first place, Kikyo wanted her to do piano lessons and attend social gatherings to attract more clients." The older Zoldyck said as he stood at the middle of the room. "And we already knew that Killua will be the heir, not Michiyo."

Silva dropped the paper he was reading a while ago to answer his father.

"I know. I allowed her this time because it will be the last. Maybe I'll let her focused on those things after this training she had. I also think that she still needs those training so it will be worthy to call her a Zoldyck."

"I knew that you wanted Michiyo to be the heir, Silva. However, she wouldn't surpass Killlua in terms of potential. Even if she train all her life, it would still be impossible."

"I understand."

"So after that training she had now, I'm expecting that she will go back to the jobs that she needs to accomplish." Zeno uttered.

"Yes."

Zeno gave another knowing glance to his only son before he left the room.

' _No doubt that my son, Killua, is the heir. But my daughter also has potentials that I can only see.'_ Silva thought as he watched his father vanished from his sight.

* * *

x

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 ***Sensee** – mentor, teacher

 ***Zetsu** – explanations from Wiki.

 **Mitara – Yuki**


End file.
